The present invention relates to a headlight for a vehicle, for producing low beam and at least one further light function.
Headlights of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such headlights is disclosed for example in the German patent document DE 44 35 507 A1. This headlight has a reflector and a light source which is movable by an adjusting device relative to the reflector between a position for low beam and at least one position for at least one further light function. The adjusting device is arranged at a rear side of the reflector under the light source. The light source is a gas discharge lamp and the further light function of the headlight is a high beam function. Light which is emitted by the gas discharge lamp in its lower peripheral region can be used poorly because of its uncontrolled dispersed characteristic. The adjusting device requires a space at the rear side of the reflector so that for this reason it is also difficult to use the region of the reflector under the light source. The gas discharge lamp has a long service life. However, in particular the turning-on process provides a high load for the gas discharge lamp so that a short operation of the gas discharge lamp, as for example for the function of the flashlight, is not advantageous.